


She's Mine Too

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mina spend the afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine Too

"Sherlock?" Molly asked nervously.   
“Mhm.” He hummed from under the bedsheets.   
“The weekend guy is sick and they really need me to come in for a few hours…I’ll be home no later than two.” She added.   
“Okay?” He lifted his head from under the sheets.   
“Would you mind? I mean could you?…” Molly stammered. “Never mind. I’ll just call Mary.” Molly turned away from Sherlock and grabbed her mobile.   
“I can watch Mina.” He said as he got out of bed. He grabbed her mobile out of her hand and put it on the bedside table.  
“Oh. Are you sure?” Molly asked softly, wrinkling her nose.   
“Yes.” He kissed her forehead. “She is my child too.” He reminded her.   
“Yes, but you haven’t spent more than 30 minutes alone with her.” Molly muttered to herself.

* * *

 

"Sherlock." Mina hung on his knee while he sat on the couch searching for a new case on his mobile.   
“Willamina.” He responded.  
“Lunch?” She asked sweetly. Sherlock checked the time, it was just past 11:15. On a normal weekend Molly usually gave her a snack at 10. He had missed it. How had he missed it?  
“Right.” He stood up and pocked his mobile. He went to the fridge and peered in. He didn’t cook and was sure he would ruin a sandwich. He shut the door. He was sure there was how to make an acceptable sandwich somewhere in his mind palace, but it would take hours to find something so trivial and by that time Molly would be home and he would be in big trouble.   
He almost rang John and Mary, but he would never convince them to keep that a secret. He was trying to convince Molly he was capable of watching Mina, not relying on others.   
“Mina.” She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. “We are going out.”  
He put her tiny coat on her and grabbed a his.   
“Umm.” He had never felt so out of him element. Molly had always gotten Mina ready when they went out anywhere. He didn’t think they needed anything else.

Until they were in the cab. Shoes. He had forgotten to put Mina’s shoes on her. She hated shoes and always argued with Molly about putting them on, so she was rather happy to let her little feet dance freely as they rode along.  
“Mina, why didn’t you say you weren’t wearing shoes?”  
“I don’t like shooooooeeees!” She sang as she bounced her legs.   
He sighed and cursed himself inwardly. How could he have forgotten shoes?

* * *

 

"Just you and your daughter?" The all too cheery woman asked. He wanted to correct her, except, Mina was his daughter and for a minute, he was at a loss for words.   
“Yes.” He nodded. He followed behind the woman, carrying Mina. Sherlock sat Mina down in her seat and stared at the menu.   
What did Molly order her when they went out?   
“Pizza!” Mina pointed to a picture on the front of the menu. “Please Sherlock?” He looked at the picture and shrugged.   
As soon as their waiter came by for their drink order he asked for a small cheese pizza and two waters.   
“Sherlock.”   
“Willamina?” This had become their usual start to conversations.   
“Mummy says I’m her daughter.” She tilted her head to the side, her curls falling in her face.   
“Yes.” He was wondering where she was going with this.   
“Am I your daughter?” Sherlock felt like a train had just hit him. And wanted to stalk down the woman who had brought it up.  
Molly and he hadn’t talked about this. He knew that at some point it was going to come up, but he figured it would be some time after their wedding…maybe when Mina was 20 or something….  
“Here you go.” The waiter brought the their waters. Mina’s cup was pink with a blue lid and straw.   
“Pink!” Mina giggled as she grabbed the cup to take a drink. It amazed him how fast her attention could be drawn to new things. But he was glad.   
He busied her attention by asking her about playschool. She really did amaze him. She was such a mix of his intellectual processes and Molly’s kind hearted actions (not that Molly was an idiot, she was a doctor for goodness sake!). She was going to be an interesting adult.   
When the pizza came he cut up hers up into pieces, remembering (finally he thought), that Mina preferred it this way.

* * *

 

"CAN WE GET ICECREAM?" Mina almost bounced herself out of Sherlock’s arms seeing the van.   
He was sure she was full, but he had realized early on while getting to know Mina, that he knew very little about children. He thought eating and digesting were biological processes. But he had learned that children could live off of eating one piece of bread for three days straight, refusing to eat anything else and the next day eat the daily intake of three grown men.   
“Of course.” It was getting harder every day for him to say no to her. He blamed in on her having Molly’s eyes and the way her short hair bounced when she got excited.   
Nothing to do with the fact that he was starting to fall in love with his beautiful little daughter.

Sherlock decided to walk home. He answered all of her curious questions as she licked at her ice cream. He was sure several times she was going to lose it leaning as far out of his arms as she could, but she never dropped it inspire of his critical thinking.  
She had finished it by the time they arrived home. He took her tiny coat off and tossed it on the hook. He smiled as she ran over and started playing with her dolls and the skull that she had taken to calling hers.   
He plopped himself on the couch. He and Molly were going to have to talk soon. How were they going to explain this to her. She was so young.   
“Sherlock.”  
“Willamina?” He leaned forward, elbows on knees.   
“Thank you for my ice cream!” She kissed him on the cheek, smiling brightly as Molly always did.   
“You are welcome.” He ruffled her hair.

* * *

 

"Hey!" Molly sang as she walked in the door. It was just past two and Sherlock and Mina were asleep on the couch. She smiled at her little family. Sherlock stirred as she set down her keys and took off her coat. He slowly lifted Mina off his lap and settled her back on the couch.   
“Hi.” He crossed the living room and gathered Molly in his arms, kissing her soundly.   
“I hate working weekends.” She groaned, but kept the smile on her face. “Did you two have fun?”

"Yes, I think we did."


End file.
